Betrayal
by BlackPhoenixFire
Summary: Rei really pissed Kai off this time. Will he be forgiven? ReixKai RxK Rated M for Kai's language, and I don't mean Russian.


I do not own BeyBlade.

* * *

Kai stormed into the room he and Rei had shared, had because everything they had was now gone. His blood boiled as he spotted his reflection in the mirror. "You worthless piece of Shit! You mother fucking son of a bitch." He yelled slamming his fist into the mirror shattering it. The shards showering the floor and assailant. Kai however, simple brushed them away cursing slightly as he felt one of the large pieces cut his cheek on its way down. He slammed his fist into the wall and would do so as his storm blew. He knocked everything on the desk off, kicked the chair over, knocked the books of their shelves, threw the covers off the beds, slammed his fists into a few more things, cursing the whole time. Kai sat heavily on the end of the bed and began to throw things at the wall separating his and Max's room, where he knew Rei was. "Jerk!" he threw a book. "Asshole!" He threw a portable CD holder. "Bastard!" He threw the alarm clock; with each item he threw the greater the force behind it and the louder and harsher the profanities. Falling back on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He glowered. All is energy draining taking the heated emotion with it. Memories consumed him, playing, causing hot tears to well in and fall from his eyes. "I'm such a fool no one could ever love me. All we had was a lie, we never really had anything. Oh, Rei…" Kai moaned as he curled into a fetal position on his bed. Sobbing silently. He was soon deft to the real world.

Rei padded down the hall inaudibly and came to his and Kai's door. They had had an argument earlier and it had not been pretty. His hand grasped the doorknob, and pushed the door open the room was dimly lit by only the sun setting in the west. Rei let his eyes adjust to the light figuring Kai had left, when no one argued or yelled when he entered. But as his eyes adjusted he saw a figure curled on the bed. Rei walked over looking at the crumpled state of which Kai had dissolved to. His cheeks where tear stained, his paint smeared; there was a cut across his left cheek and his knuckles where raw. It was only then did he realize the state of the room. The mirror was broken, glass lying all over the floor, paper scattered from being shoved of the desk, almost everything was disheveled and up turned. "Oh Kai." Rei said placing a hand on Kai's cheek lightly stroking it with is thumb. Rei felt Kai tensed at the touch and watched as his brow furrowed and he turned away. "Did I really hurt you that badly Kai? Was it that hard?" Of course Rei had heard what Kai had said earlier and the loud thumps as things hit the wall. But Kai tended to have a short fuse when he was pissed off and Rei had really pissed him off. Rei began to pick up the mess collecting the papers, picking up the glass, righting books, throwing away the now totally useless and mangled alarm clock. Kai began to rouse, sat up, blinked once, and swore at the wall, which now had a huge dent in it. Rei laughed and Kai's head snapped toward him.

"What do you want?"

"Kai listen, I'm sorry. What I said was uncalled for and rash. I wasn't thinking and spoke before I thought of the outcome. I'm sorry." Rei said hanging his head.

"And what makes you think that sorry is going to make up for it." Kai asked his voice laced with venom and ice.

"You have every right to be mad, but it was just a little mistake Kai."

"You of all people should know what it means to me, how sacred I hold it. You're right it was rash and a mistake."

"Kai, I'm sorry. Please, I can't live without you. I know I hurt you, I know a lot of people have hurt you, but I'm not like a lot of people Kai I want to help you, make it up to you. Please Kai, if you leave I'll die." Rei pleaded.

Kai glanced at Rei over his shoulder, there where tears in his golden eyes and the look of longing, desperation, devastation, and love melted more than anything else in the world. Kai sighed flopping back down on the bed.

"Alright, I forgive you. But never again let that secret out again." Kai said crimson orbs seeking confirmation.

"Never again!" Rei said gleefully jumping upon the bed and giving Kai a quick kiss snuggled up to his side.

* * *

Please Review. 


End file.
